The Twisted Youth transcript
Announcer: "Today, on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." The scene goes over to the Angel Grove river. Announcer: "The Angel Grove water supply has been infused with a mysterious element and weird things begin happening to all of the city's grownups." Jason: (off screen) "Billy, what is it with grownups? they got all of the freedom in the universe and yet they spend all of their time telling us what to do around here." Billy: (off screen) "Or what not to do around here." Announcer: "While they're trying to investigate, Rita sends an evil water monster named Gargle-Blatt to turn all of the city's grownups into teenage boys and teenage girls." Gargle-Blast: "I got you now........." Trini: "Oh no, this is not good." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers defeat Gargle-Blast? find out on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, ''next." Prologue: The New Theme Tune Intro [''All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Start-Up Music In Background] Rita: “So, Lord Zedd, what are we gonna do this time?” Lord Zedd: “I say, we conquer the universe.” Alpha 5: “Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, Rita and Lord Zedd are attacking the universe, I must send in the Power Rangers immediately!” Alpha 5 sends in Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini to the Power Chamber. In Background Go, go, Power Rangers Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott Go, go, Power Rangers RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston Go, go, Power Rangers Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor Go, go, Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Go, go, Power Rangers Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan Continues in Background Go, go, Power Rangers Jeff Garlin as Ernie Go, go, Power Rangers Bryan Cranston as Zordon (voice) Go, go, Power Rangers Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice) the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers Sarah Grey and Emily Maddison as Amanda and Rebecca and Jameson Moss and Joel Courtney as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: Rita's evil lair Rita: (off Screen) "This is it, the event we were all waiting for." The scene goes over to Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Mordant, Finster, Scorpina, Rito, Squatt and Baboo. Rita: "A new monster will appear in Angel Grove State Park just for the Power Rangers to fight themselves over." Finster: "Yeah right, I wonder what a river water monster would look like." Goldar: "Well, see for yourself, Finster." Scorpina: "I bet some can play that game." Rito: "We'll do it all again." Lord Zedd: "Squatt, Baboo, bring the clay over to the monster molder." Squatt: "Right ahead of you, Lord Zedd." Baboo: "We got it right where we want it to be." Squatt and Baboo put some of the blue clay in the monster molder and bake it in the clay baking oven. Rita: "And now, my new monster is ready for destruction." Lord Zedd: "We'll call him Gargle-Blatt." Rita: "Gargle-Blatt will take a youth tonic effect on all of the grownups in the city of Angel Grove for good!" Laughing Evilly Fade to a black screen Scene 2: Angel Grove State Park Jason: "Billy, what is it with grownups? they got all of the freedom in the universe and yet they spend all of their time telling us what to do around here." Billy: "Or what not to do around here." Panting Jason: "Exactly right, Billy, I asked what is up with having a bit of fun around here now and again?" Billy: "Or taking 1 single chance every single 1ce in a while." Jason: "Yeah right, let's face it, grownups are killjoys, just 'cause they don't remember how to live, they wanna hold us back." Yawning Jason: "Walk around, don't run around, shouldn't you put that cash in the bank? be back home by 10:37 PM." Chuckling Billy: "Wouldn't a low calory diet be more sensible, Billy?" Snoring Sporty falls right into the river water that is purified with a youth tonic potion........... Yelps Laughing Jason and Billy: "Huh, what?" Billy: "Sporty!" Sporty comes right outta the river water and shakes the water off himself, soaking Jason and Billy and getting them all wet from the shaking. Jason: "Oh come on." Billy: "Are you alright?" Jason: A Bit "He's just fine............" Sporty begins turning into a little white puppy dog.................. Jason and Billy: "Huh, what?" Jason: "What's happening?" Billy: "What's going on around here?" Sporty is now a little white puppy dog........... Sporty Barking And Yipping Jason: "Maybe he's not alright........." Puppy Sporty begins running around all over the entire state park....... Fade to another black screen......... Scene 3: The Power Chamber Alpha 5: Off Screen "Hmmm, huh." Alpha 5: "Hmm? uh." Jason: "Alpha, what could it be?" Billy: "Give it to me straight, Alpha, if only I can take it." Alpha 5: "Well, Rangers, he appears to be a little white puppy dog." Sporty Panting Billy: "Oh no, does this mean I need to house train him again?" Sporty Barks Jason: "Is there any idea about who might've caused this problem?" Alpha 5: "I'll head out to the Angel Grove State Park during lunch break and take some samples, I'm pretty sure I can find out who caused this problem." Sporty Whimpering Jason: "Come on, let's go, Billy, we don't wanna be late for class." Jason: (off screen) "See you later, Alpha." Sporty Continues Whimpering Jason: (off screen) "Don't worry about it, Billy." Jason: "Alpha can figure out a way to change Sporty back into his original age." Jason: (off screen) "Come on." Billy: "Alright, Alpha, you paper train him." Alpha 5: "See you later, Rangers." Fade to another black screen Scene 4: Angel Grove High School/the teacher's lounge Mr. Caplan: "It's time to face another day, right, Ms. Appleby?" Ms. Appleby: Heavilly "Indeed, Mr. Caplan, it's another day, another day of crazy teen shenanigans and short attention spans." Mr. Caplan: "Teenage boys and teenage girls, they think they can act any other way they please." Ms. Appleby: "Tomorrow afternoon will never come and fill in for good." Mr. Caplan: "Not 1 thought to consequences." Mr. Caplan pours some of the purified youth tonic water from 1 of the water bottles right into the plastic cup .and drinks some of it. Ms. Appleby: "Sometimes I think it's a wonder any of them make it to 27 years of age." Ms. Appleby drinks some of the purified youth tonic water as well. Mr. Caplan: "We'll just need to keep them safe and sound in sight of their worst impulses." Mr. Caplan drinks some of the purified youth tonic water as well too. Mr. Caplan: "Ah, well, I don't know much about you, but I'm certainly feeling so much better already." Ms. Appleby: "Why yes, I do too, I'm ready to face those wild and crazy roughians." Fade to another black screen............ Ms. Appleby's English and History classroom Ms. Appleby: "Today, students, we're gonna discuss Napoleon Bonaparte and his search for-" Ms. Appleby begins writing down the solutions about Napoleon Bonaparte and she looks right at Jason and Tommy who are leaning over Kimberly's desk. And Tommy Speaking Indistinctivly Jason: "No, really, you gotta come down to the Power Chamber and see for yourself." Tommy: "Don't listen to him, Kimberly, stick with me and we'll stop by the juice bar after school." Ms. Appleby: "Jason, Tommy, get back to your seats." Jason and Tommy: "Huh, what?" Gasps In Alarm Jason and Tommy return to their seats. Ms. Appleby: "Now to return to Napoleon Bonaparte-" Ms. Appleby begins writing down the results and it happens again. And Tommy Speaking Indistinctivly Again Ms. Appleby: "That does it!" Jason and Tommy: "Huh, what?" Kimberly: "What?" Ms. Appleby: "You came here for an education, not for gawking or making eye contact at members of the opposite gender." Jason: "Give us a break, Ms. Appleby, you were only young like all of us once." Ms. Appleby: "Not 1 single chance, young man, now you and Tommy take those 2 back seats over there and quit pestering poor Kimberly." Students Gasp In Shock Kimberly: "Actually, I kind of enjoyed the attention, Ms. Appleby." Jason and Tommy take the 2 back seats in the back corner of the entire classroom. Ms. Appleby: "Teenage boys and teenage girls, how many more days 'til spring vacation?" Back in Rita's evil lair Rita: "Is it finished? is it well designed?" Finster: "It sure is, Rita, it's ready to come right outta the clay baking oven." Rita: "Very well then, take him out." Squatt and Baboo take the new monster outta the clay baking oven and Rita brings him to life with her magical wand of evilness. Lord Zedd: "Here's Gargle-Blatt." Gargle-Blatt: "It's time to turn all of the grownups into teenage boys and teenage girls........." Goldar: "Good, now get over to those pesky Power Rangers immediately." Gargle-Blatt: "Just as you wish, Goldar." Gargle-Blatt exits Rita's evil lair. Fade to another black screen............. The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Ernie is walking around serving beverages and lunch foods at the out door café......while the 6 Ranger Teens discuss about the events of who's causing the water sample to turn all of the city's grownups into teenage boys and teenage girls. Kimberly: "So are they're any ideas about who's causing this incident?" Tommy: "We don't know yet, Kimberly, we better figure out who the monster is and how it's happening." Ernie comes over to table number 12......... Ernie: "Here you go, you guys 6 glasses of strawberry orange banana juice and some grilled cheese sandwiches just the way you want them." Trini: "Thanks, Ernie, just set them right here." Ernie sets the tray of the stuff they ordered right on the table, very carefully and notices a purified youth tonic water bottle on the tray. Ernie: "Hey, what have we got here?" Ernie picks up the purified youth tonic water bottle and drinks some of the water in it. Kimberly: "Ernie, are you alright?" Ernie: "Yeah I'm alright, I'm just dozing off into space." Wrist Watch Beeping Zack: (speaking to Alpha 5 on her communicator wrist watch) "Yes, Alpha, what is it?" Alpha 5: (off screen) "Rangers, you must get over to the Power Chamber right away, it's urgent!" Trini: "Right, Alpha, we're on our way." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Power Chamber. Fade to another black screen Back in the Power Chamber Jason: "What could be going on around here?" Billy: "Maybe it's another time travel spell or something......." Kimberly: "Alpha, what's happening around here?" Trini: "What's going on?" Zordon's face appears in his time warp to tell them the terrible news happening in Angel Grove. Zordon: (off screen) "Terrible news, Rangers, the city of Angel Grove is in terrible danger." Zack: "Terrible danger from what?" Zordon: "Rita and Lord Zedd have sent an evil water monster named Gargle-Blatt to purify the city's water sample and turn all of the city's grownups into teenage boys and teenage girls." Tommy: "This can't be good." Zordon: "I know that, Tommy, but you must not let this happen to you or anybody else in Angel Grove, you must solve the mystery and defeat Gargle-Blatt and all of the city's grownups will be right back to their original grownup selves." Kimberly: "Alright, we're on it." Trini: "We'll do it." Alpha 5: "Ay yi, yi, yi, yi........you must hurry up and go out there right before it's way too late!" Jason: "You got it, Alpha, we'll go out there right away." The 6 Ranger Teens magically teleport themselves back to Angel Grove State Park......... Fade to another black screen.............. Scene 8: Back at Angel Grove State Park Jason: "So you guys got any idea about how Gargle-Blatt is causing this problem?" Billy: "Uh, no, how 'bout you?" Kimberly: "Not 1 clue........" Screaming In Fear Bulk and Skull run around in fear of Gargle-Blatt............ Trini: "Bulk, Skull, what is it? what's going on around here?" Bulk and Skull: "Giant water monster! .AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zack: "Did they say a giant water monster?" Tommy: "As in more than just the other 1s we defeated recently?" Gargle-Blatt: "I got you right where I want you........" Kimberly sees Teenage Ernie running around and acting wild and crazy............. Teenage Ernie: "Try and catch me if you can..........." Kimberly: "Oh that looks just like Ernie............." Trini: "Oh no, this is not good, Gargle-Blatt must've effected him too." Tommy: "A teenage boy working at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar? that's very disturbing." Jason: "We can't let this happen to anybody, come on, you guys, it's morphin' time!" The 6 Ranger Teens get into their morphin' positions....... Tommy: "Dragon Zord!" Zack: "Mastadon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Trini: "Sabor Toothed Tiger!" Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" They're now morphed into their Power Ranger forms......... Jason/Red Ranger: "Alright, you guys, .let's track that evil monster down 1 by 1." Billy/Blue Ranger: "Right, Jason, you got it." The 6 Power Rangers walk around to investigate where Gargle-Blatt is hiding and they catch him by the wishing fountain. Gargle-Blatt: "3 water supplies down, 2 more to go." Gargle-Blatt is about to put the youth tonic potion right into the wishing fountain, but the 6 Power Rangers stop him in his tracks. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: (off screen) "Don't even think about putting that in the wishing fountain, you foul creature!" Gargle-Blatt: "Ah, the Power Rangers, what a nice surprise just to drop in for a little visit." Jason/Red Ranger: "Well pack your bags, Gargle-Blatt, 'cause you're going down the drain!" Gargle-Blatt: "Oh yeah? who's gonna stop me?" Zack/Black Ranger: "We're gonna defeat you no matter what happens!" Billy/Blue Ranger: "You're gonna pay for what you did to all of the water supplies!" Tommy/GreenRanger: "It's now time to fight against you!" The 6 Power Rangers fight against Gargle-Blatt with their Power Swords and they dodge some of his attacks. Gargle-Blatt: "You Power brats must think your so intelligent, but right now, I'm going off on my own." Gargle-Blatt stomps away into the city streets......... Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Come on, we better go back to school and see what happened to Ms. Appleby and Mr. Caplan." Jason/Red Ranger: "Right, let's go." The 6 Power Rangers go back to Angel Grove High School/Ms. Appleby's English and history classroom......... Fade to another black screen......... Back at Angel Grove High School/Ms. Appleby's English and history classroom Trini: "I wonder what happened to Ms. Appleby and Mr. Caplan." Billy: "Hey, guys, look over there." The 6 Ranger Teens see Teenage Nancy and Teenage Toby. Tommy: "Wow, do you see that?" Zack: "They look like a very young Ms. Appleby and Mr. Caplan." Teenage Nancy: "Hi there, boys, hi there, girls." Kimberly: "Ms. Appleby?" Teenage Henry: "How's it going?" Zack: "Mr. Caplan?" Jason: "Oh no, 1st Sporty, then Ernie and now Ms. Appleby and Mr. Caplan?" Billy: "Alright, that does it, we're not gonna let them be teenage boys and teenage girls for good!" Tommy: "It's time to get back into action!" Trini: "Right, let's go!" The 6 Ranger Teens go back outside into the city streets and get back into action. Fade to another black screen Back outside the Angel Grove city streets/Super Rescue Megazord mission Gargle-Blatt: "Alright, Power Rangers, where did you go? come out from wherever you are." The 6 Ranger Teens, now morphed back into their Power forms show up...........to defeat Gargle-Blatt. Trini/Yellow Ranger: "That's not gonna happen this time, Gargle-Blatt!" Jason/Red Ranger: "We've got a much better way to get rid of you!" Billy/Blue Ranger: "It's time to summon the Dino Rescue Zords!" The 6 Dino Rescue Zords show up and the 6 Power Rangers get inside every single 1 of them. Squatt: "Oh no, it's the Dino Rescue Zords!" Baboo: "Yeah right, Dino Rescue Zords, we'll probably crush them like cockroaches." Jason/Red Ranger: "Come on, Gargle-Blatt, bring it on!" Gargle-Blatt: "Oh look, the Power Rangers are back for another fighting challenge." Billy/Blue Ranger: "It's time to use our Dino Rescue Zord defense mechanisms!" The 6 Dino Rescue Zords begin fighting against Gargle-Blatt, but Gargle-Blatt has quite enough of it. Gargle-Blatt: "Alright, that does it, no more Mr. Nice Guy, it's time to settle this right now!" Rita: "Oh look, another fighting challenge." Lord Zedd: "Well some can play that game." Rita: "Very well then, magic wand, make our monster grow." Rita and Lord Zedd use Rita's magic wand of evilness and make Gargle-Blatt grow into a giant rampaging monster. Gargle-Blatt: "Ah, that's much better right now, let's rumble and fight." Jason/Red Ranger: "Oh man, he's gotten so much bigger right now." Tommy/Green Ranger: "We need Super Rescue Megazord power, now!" All 6 Power Rangers: "Super Rescue Megazord, power up!" The Triceratops Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s left leg, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s right leg, the Tyrannosaurus Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s torso, the Pterodactyl Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s chest plate, and the Mastodon Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s arms and hands. All 6 Power Rangers: Unison "Super Rescue Megazord complete." Gargle-Blatt: "It looks like you guys are about to challenge me 1 last time..........." Billy/Blue Ranger: "We're ready to challenge you, alright!" The 6 Power Rangers inside the Super Rescue Megazord challenge Gargle-Blatt in a fighting match with the Ultra Power Sword..........and the defense movements attack Gargle-Blatt 27 times. Jason/Red Ranger: "Alright, Gargle-Blatt..........game's over.........it's time for us to deliver the final power blast!" Gargle-Blatt: "Nice try, Power Rangers.............now you're gonna regret this." Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Not this time, you foul ugly creature!" The 6 Power Rangers inside the Super Rescue Megazord deliver the the final power blast to Gargle-Blatt and Gargle-Blatt is now defeated. Gargle-Blatt: "Nooooooooooooooo! you'll pay for this! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Jason/Red Ranger: "Alright.............we did it!" Billy/Blue Ranger "We defeated Gargle-Blatt!" Tommy/Green Ranger: "Our mission is now complete........." Zack/Black Ranger: "Now let's all go back to see if all of the city's grownups are back to their original grownup selves again." Fade to another black screen Back inside Rita's evil lair again Rita: "Oh..........I can't believe you let those Power Rangers fall for it again!" Goldar: "Well, Rita...........next time we come up with a plan..........we could release a new monster to destroy the city of Angel Grove." Rita: "Not right now.........I got such a headache!" Back at the Power Chamber (once again) Kimberly: "Zordon, Alpha, we're back." Trini: "We defeated Gargle-Blatt........." Jason: "He's down the drain." Alpha 5: "Way to go, Rangers, you defeated Gargle-Blatt." Zordon: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, Gargle-Blatt has been defeated, now all of the city's grownups are back to their original grownup selves." Billy: "I knew we could defeat him.........." Billy sees Sporty who is no longer a little white puppy. Billy: "Sporty, you're back to your normal self again." Barking In Agreement Tommy: "Come on, you guys, let's go back to the juice bar for a celebration party." The 6 Power Rangers teleport themselves back to the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar......... Back at Angel Grove High School/the teacher's lounge Mr. Caplan opens the refrigerator door and finds another purified water bottle in there. Mr. Caplan: "Would you care for some more ice cold water, Ms. Appleby?" Ms. Appleby: "I'm sticking with honey milk tea today, Mr. Caplan, it's more appropriate somehow." Mr. Caplan: "Good idea, Ms. Appleby." Mr. Caplan pours some of the honey milk tea right into his tea cup. Ms. Appleby: "I said it once and I'll say it again, teenage boys and teenage girls today are very hard to handle." Jason: "We couldn't even agree more." Back at the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Jason: "That fight scene we did with Gargle-Blatt was the bomb." Billy: "It was like a total party blast." Zack: "He's no longer in the city streets, alright." Tommy: "We got rid of him forever." Ernie, who is now back to his original grownup self again, walks around over to where the 6 Ranger Teens are sitting. Ernie: "Hey, you guys, thanks for defeating that evil water monster, now we're all back to our original grownup selves again." Tommy: "You're welcome, Ernie, no matter what you do, it's not gonna get you into so much trouble." Kimberly: "You just gotta learn how to act your age from now on." Trini: "I knew you would always say that." Chuckling In Delight Fade to another black screen The black screen reads In Memoriam: Bob Papenbrook (1955-2006), Machiko Soga (1938-2006), Richard Genelle (1961-2008), Richard Rabago (1943-2012) and Maurice Mendoza (1974-2013). End Production Credits Cast Members Credits Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger Jeff Garlin as Ernie Jameson Moss as Bulk Joel Courtney as Skull Bryan Cranston as Zordon (face and voice) Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (suit actor) Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa (costume body performer)' Willem Daefoe as Lord Zedd (costume body performer) Zach Galifianakis as Finster (costume body performer) Mr. T as Goldar (costume body performer) Simon Helberg as Mordant (costume body actor) Jim Parsons as Squatt (costume body performer) Jack Black as Baboo (costume body performer) Meryl Streep as Scorpina (costume body performer) Richard Kind as Rito Revolto (costume body actor) Voice Cast Members Credits Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5's respective voice Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa’s respective voice Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd and Finster’s respective voices Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar’s respective voice Martin G. Metcalf as Mordant’s respective voice Michael Sorich as Squatt’s respective voice Dave Mallow as Baboo’s respective voice Wendee Lee as Scorpina’s respective voice Bryce Papenbrook as Rito Revolto’s voice Jim Cummings as Gargle-Blatt (voice)Category:All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers season 1 transcripts